Expect The Unexpected
by Angel-In-Blue-Jeanz
Summary: Things aren't always as they appear, and when fate hands you the chances, it's up to you to take 'em! A trory fanfic about what could have happened if...
1. PART 1

**Expect the unexpected**

**_Things aren't always as they appear..._**

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Neither the characters nor the songs mentioned...

Paring: Tristan-Rory...

AN: Essential information before reading the story...

It is set in season 1, after the episode: Lilies Daises and troubadours, exactly after the summer.

And, for the reckon, Lorelai and Max broke up...

Hope you'll like it... please review, let me know your opinions, your ideas, how would you like the story to develop and, of course,if you liked it!

**_Parties nerves and crazy gypsies_**

-Stupid Party! Not only have I had to deal with that one at school...now I even have to see him out of it! That's all grandmas' fault!! How... ahhhh!!

Said a brunette to her, looking upset while she was walking back ad forth the entire length of the lived, full of crazy and funny objects living room... She was wearing a pair of big, pink, and fluffy slippers, decorated with fairies and stars, which made her appear little and sweet... Her face was worried; her hair was tangled and messy, as if she'd refused to deal with them on purpose...

She wore normal clothes, nothing even close to look sexy, but still she looked beautiful in her simplicity...

-"Hon, ready to rise and shine??"

-"No time for your sense of humour right now"

-"I wasn't being sarcastic! What's the big deal anyway??"

-"Haven't you realized?"

-"What?"

-"Mom! Birthday Party! Tristan's house! Tristan's party! Tristan! THAT TRISTAN...Bible boy! The one who calls me Mary and who teases and annoys me every time he sees me! That's the Huge deal! How could you let grandma force us to go to his stupid party?? Why hadn't you screamed and stumped loudly your feet and moaned as usual?? And How come are you looking at me like I'm a crazy lunatic gypsy?"

-"Honey...sit down! Come on, breathe: In and Out, In and Out..."

-"Mom!"

-"Listen, I know you kind of hate this guy, and I'd...I'd be mad at him too if I were you, but... that's not the point!"

-"Bu..."

-"Shh! You know I love you and I'd do anything to make you happy…"

-"SO…"

-"NO! I'm concerned about you in this period, you keep wallowing and thinkin' but Dean and what could have been, I know you... like him and... You suffer, but hey! It's time to move on! You'll go to that party, we'll both go; you'll have fun, you'll meet some cute guy, I'll look for a perfect man Brad Pitt-like, I'll decide he's "the One", we'll fly to Las Vegas and in a Abby, next to people dressed like Elvis Presley, we'll get married! And we'll all live happily ever after!"

-"I lost your train of thought..."

-"Me too...but, the point is that we'll go and have fun...Maybe you'll find out that the guy isn't how he seems..."

-"Sure, and pigs might fly!"

-"Oh and aliens might come here and kidnap Michel and..."

-"And he'll drive them crazy"

-"So they'll bring him back at the Inn"

-"And disappear forever!!"

-"Or at least 'till Tom Cruise decides to shoot another fantasy movie"

-"No, I don't think they'll agree...The last one was pretty enough...bu maybe with the smile he has he could..."

She never finished the sentence since a smell of burnt came from the kitchen...

-"My Coffee!!"

- "You mean OURS!"

The two girls ran towards the small kitchen with worried expressions on their faces... despite the rest of the house looked pretty well lived; the kitchen had a hint of brand new... They weren't fan of homemade meals...That's for sure!

As they got to the kitchen, then, it was too late...the coffee had become of a brownish black color...

-"Yuck!!"

-"Gross!!"

Their expressions were disappointed, but Gilmores never surrender when there's a lack of coffee...

-"Luke??"

-"Definitely..!"

When we talk about coffee there's nothing able to stop 'em from having a sip!

-"Guess you should put on something nicer that the ordinary pair of jeans you're wearing..."

-"What's wrong with them? They're so comfy!"

-"Sure! If you wanna go to a pick-nick they're perfect!"

-"Then what am I supposed to wear??"

-"I know where you are headed Missy..."

-"Well, that's great because I have no idea...Give me a hint!"- She said coyly to her mother...

She could play the role of the naive one really well...

-"What do you want me to lend you??"

-"Well there's that white sweater..."

-"No no no no, you're gonna wear something that looks like a dress!"

-"Mum..."

-"HA ah ha! No way! If your grandmother forced ME to dress up, you'll do that either!"- She stated simply, with a devilish grin on her face...-"What about the violet dress I bought you ages ago and that you never wore? It was nice... Oh! There's the light blue one you wore at the town-dance when you were 13...who knows where it is... Oh and the Pink one you..."

-"I think I'll go for something less colorful... .."

-"Good pick...Oh please do something to your hair too...It looks as if a storm of birds perched on it!"

The young girl shot to the grinning and right then jumping woman a fulminating glance before turning around heading to her room to get dressed

-"Be sure to be ready and perfect in 10 minutes' time! I will not be able to survive without coffee any longer ...!"

* * *

_**Fireworks and broken dishes**_

More than 20 minutes, various crisis and screams later, the two girls where ready to leave...

The older one was wearing a simple though elegant black sleeveless knee-length dress, with a dark-grey ribbon that softly wrapped her waist, of the same color of her tiny purse, while the younger one was wearing a silk midnight-blue top, who made her blue eyes stand out, and a matched bell skirt, of the same color and pattern, that stopped a few inches before her knee, showing-off the bare legs that the high black heels she wore made look longer..

She had managed to get her long hair slightly curly, and to put a faint blue little flower on one side. Her white skin contrasted the darkness of her clothes, and gave her a chic and sophisticated look...

The two could look like sisters to people who didn't know them...

Who could imagine they were mother and daughter??

The people of the village shot them curious and admiring gazes as they walked past the streets towards their favorite place...there was a smell of coming fall in the air...as the summer didn't want to leave room for it, as it wanted to impose her presence a little more...

You could feel the welcoming of the small village as you walked through the lightened avenues, just like everyone acknowledged your presence and loved he fact that you shared the same interest in that town... You could see, smell, and even feel tradition everywhere, as the little town didn't want to go on, but living apart; following its own customs and habits...

As the pair entered the millionth time the hardware store who happened to be a neat and cosy diner, the owner of the place, a man obviously uncaring of the way he looks since he wore a plaid over-sized shirt, a blue baseball hat and a pair of floppy and worn out jeans, Look at them as they were a sort of angels on earth..

-"Earth to Luke!"

-"Earth to Luke! We have a S.O.S Coffee here!"

He jumped and dropped the dish he was holding in the hands, causing a sudden complain from a tall, thin guy near him, with dark brown eyes and hair that did not look very clean..., :

- "I'm not going to pay you for another hamburger Luke! And I won't pay you either if the other one won't look or taste as the one I should be eating by now!"

-"You kiddin' right? If you hadn't even bitten it!"

-"I recognize the difference"

-"You're Crazy"

-"NO! I expect to be served the same meal you..."

-"Oh stop it! ... Lorelai, Rory! You look amazing!"- He, looking tired, directed his attention to the two girls that entered before, and that had already took a seat to better watch the show of the two men arguing childishly...

-"Thanks! Hey, Nice performance!"- Said sarcastically Lorelai

-"Yeah, you really rock, Kirk had no chance to win against you" - Added Rory jokingly

-"What? Since when I am a boxer or who knows what you're thinking of me now?"

-"MMmm I was thinkin 'bout a... Sumo player..."- Told him Lorelai almost seriously...

-"NO! It looked more like a dance performance at Miss Patty's school! - Said Rory in response, trying hard not to laugh..."

-"You two will drive me crazy..."

-"NO! Hey emergency! He discovered our plan! We have to review the situation!"- Said loudly Lor. Leaning towards her daughter and pretending to whisper her new arrangements...-"Deal?"

-"Deal!"- Answered Rori, putting a wide and ingenuous smile on her face, pretending nothing had just happened...

-"Oh my...Anyway where are you going tonight so dressed-up?"

-"A boring, stressful, stupid party we're obliged to go to..."

-"It looks like you'll be the next best fore teller of the Country...Com'on Rory, look on the bright sides, you may enjoy it!"

-"Sure..."

-"Hey we're late!"- Interjected Lorelai- "Luke! Two coffees to go..."- Since he kept looking at her, as he was deciding to give her or not the coffee, she added: - "C'mon! If the party turns out to be a flop how am I supposed to react if I had no coffee in my body?!"-

This didn't helped much...He was even more sceptic that before! Thus she said in a child-like sweet voice: - "Please...lucky Luk..."-

-"Okay...but I must warn you! It will kill you! And sure the hell I won't blame myself for letting you kill yourself!"

-"Ok deal"- she said quickly and, still looking sceptic, he handed her two plastic cup of hot coffee...

* * *

_**When music talks to you...**_

As they got into the old greenish jeep and turned on the radio, the notes of a sort of rap/rock song filled the air:

_...you never can tell_

_When you're swimming with sharks that you can't repel _

_No one can hear you yell..._

_You never know where_

_You won't know how_

_When you least expect it_

_Expect the unexpected..._

-No...This no...

No, he couldn't take away her music, one of the few things that could let her relax, daydream, and get lost in her thoughts and memories... He couldn't just crash into her life and steal that precious shelter...She won't let that song remind her of him. She won't let him in her world, in her own "kingdom"...He could tease her at school, but he will not tease her between the lines of the songs...

That's why she abruptly switched down the radio.

Lorelai, though, given that she understood her daughter's feelings, could not let her put up barriers that will prevent her from sneaking in the "real" world. Rory needed someone to lead in her world, she needed to let someone in, and she needed to move on...

That's why she wanted her to listen to that damn song...

-"Com' on it was cool...leave it!"

-"No"

-"Why not?"

-"Because"

-"That's not the right answer..."

-"Who tells?"

-"Rory..."

-"Lorelai..."

-"You should..."

-"What?"

-"Never mind, we're gonna listen to this song no mater what you think"

-"But..."-She said in a sort of plea tone...

-"I like it and I want to listen to it OK? Let's stop it..."

Despite the protests of her daughter, then, Lorelai turned on the radio again, this time raising the volume even more...

_...This is one day you'll never forget_

_Cash in your pockets and no regrets..._

Rory tried not to pay attention to the words of the song, but she couldn't help hearing...

**When the music talks to you, there's no way you can get away from it...**

And the song, in that very moment, was speaking to her, directly to her _heart_...

-"Mom!"- Almost shouted Rory...

She was afraid of who knows what...

But maybe, deep inside, she really wanted to give the guy a second chance, she just was too stubborn to admit it to herself...or too scared to get hurt...again...

–"It's too loud!!"-

**Once the music starts to talk to you...**

** ... You either talk to her...**

** ...Or its voice will get louder and louder...**

-"I can't hear you!"- Yelled her back

**Until it reaches your heart...**

-"Just relax and enjoy the moment..."- And with these words she lowered the vol.

'**Till you're forced to listen to her...**

_...Don't be surprised by what you hear_

_Things aren't always as they appear_

_The unexpected ain't nothing to fear_

_The truth is always clear..._

After about 15 minutes, Lorelai stopped the car and set her gaze directly into the navy blue eyes of the girl sat in the passenger's seat.

She was about to speak when she preceded her...-"I got it, I'll have fun, or at least I'll try..."

-"About that boy..."

-"I won't be rude, Promise...but if he comes up with his usual annoying remarks I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from slapping him..."

-"Rory..."

-"Hey! You never know...If I 'm ever gonna break my promise I wanna be sure I'd warned you first!"

-"I'll pretend I didn't hear what you last said... Now let's get out of here and get the party started!"

As they got off the car, they finally noticed the Huge mansion in front of them. It looked olden, but it possessed that old-fashioned owe that is able to leave you stunned...In fact, the two Gilmores stared at the building as if they were looking at some sort of picturesque ghost-inhabited castle...the atmosphere was fascinating, that's for sure, but a thought crossed Rory's mind... It was almost creepy, and if someone lived there all alone they would surely feel very lonely...She pushed that thought away as they crossed the path that led to the front door, and she put up a fake smile on her face -just to be polite-, she thought...

-"You are...?"

Said a clearly tired and frustrated butler

-"The Gilmores"

-"Let me check..."

He took what seemed like ages to find their names

-"Oh here you are, May you leave me your coats and gently come inside?"

They looked at each other and stifled a chuckle, then handed him the coats and got into the mansion...

It looked even more luxurious and perfect than they had imagined, but it also seemed cold, unlived, fake...How'd someone feel if they had to live in a place like that one, but actually can't live it at all, because of the fear of breaking down something, destroying the halo of sham perfection that surrounded it...

Not good presumed Rory...

A.N.: The song mentioned above belongs to the band: "Dog eats dog" and it is named: "Expect the unexpected"

* * *

_**Certain things never change...Or do they?**_

-"Hello! You must be _Loralie_! Oh and who's this amazing young lady? Oh, your daughter _Lori_ I suppose! She's so like Christopher...Have you heard from him lately?? I heard of a new job, a nice amount of money, cool uh? It's funny how things change...Oh! What a pity your wonderful mother couldn't make it tonight! Do you remember why she didn't join us?? I think..."

-"Cut off..."- Whispered quickly Lor to Rory, trying to "save" her from the awkward and boring conversation that was about to start with that old lady...

Gosh! People never change -thought Lorelai- they're as noisy as 30 years ago...

She was stuck there, obliged to listen to that odd elderly woman, nodding or saying every now and then things such as: Really? Wow! No..! Come again? Crazy...Sure...

The woman was a friend of her mother who, only god knows how, apparently knew almost everything about every human being living or not on Earth... She was stocky, with hair dyed of a red-brownish colour, she wore big earrings, circular in shape and of what seemed gold, and she also wore a necklace made with pearls. She was wearing a scarlet red short dress -matching with her dark red lipstick- that was at least one size smaller than how it should be, plus her make-up was heavy, with golden eye shadow and a thick layer of orange blush on her cheeks...

Thus, the result was pretty awful...

While she pretended to talk to the woman, Bonnie or Barbara she was called, -she couldn't remember since she paid no attention to what she said...- Other people came towards her, one was "Bonbra" 's Husband –She made up her name sine she didn't know it! It kind of suited her...She would have talked about this issue with her daughter later...- The other two man were friends of him...

She kept on smiling while inside she was just thinking that Rory's predictions might turn out to be right...

While Lorelai had been stuck in a conversation with some elder friends of her parents, Rory, given that she had just lost her moral/physical supporter, suddenly realized that she new nobody at this party. There were a lot of people, some of them elderly, others just rich, stuck-up, conceited and boastful young...She recognized the majority of them because they went to Chilton, She knew she should know them, but she actually would not let herself give them the chance to get to know her...

At that point she looked around, trying to spot a familiar tousled head...in vain... unexpectedly she felt the loneliness of being alone in a huge ballroom, perfectly decorated in shades of peach and dirty white...even the people inside seemed part of that odd picture, as if they were immortalized during a formal celebration...all dressed-up, all trying to reserve room for themselves in that manufactured society...Nothing was out of place, the small round tables, the long crystal table where the buffet was placed...everything matched: the colors, the meals, the drinks, the lights...everything was freaking calculated and carefully decided... You could be even afraid of walking, in the fear of breaking that Harmony, that glee of faux...

Rory felt like she was the only one out of place... everybody were doing something: dancing, chatting, eating...even her mother found –even if not welcomed- company... She, instead, was standing alone, leaned on the wall, feeling an unwelcome sense of loss because the 2 people that could lighten her sense of uselessness, emptiness, weren't there...

One was her mother, for sure...

But the other one? Who was number two?

She thought about lane,

Then Dean...

But the real number 2 of her list, according to her heart, was another one... a person her heart had started to accept, while her brain kept on denying and pushing away...

She felt the urge to go the bathroom but at her demand of the directions towards it, the maids and the waiters she bumped into pretended to be too busy to acknowledge her presence, she thought to go at random; - sooner or later she would have found the restroom, wouldn't she? - Anyway, not completely thrilled at the idea of getting lost in the house and being found by a rescue team called by her mother, she decided to keep trying to ask for directions...

At last, she managed to find a waitress that mumbled her a few basic directions: upstairs, straight on the hallway, second or third door on the left...-or was it right? - She wanted to go ask someone else, but since she'd had more tries for the night than she could bear, she decided to trust the fate...

* * *

_**CHOICES OF THE HEART**_

Maybe the idea of the rescue team wasn't as far-fetched as it seemed to be 10 minutes later, since she couldn't remember how she managed to get to the bathroom...

That was the reason why she was wandering through the empty halls and the silent clean-cut rooms, having no idea of where she was, and starting doubting she would be able to find a way out of that "labyrinth". She even forgot if she was at the second or third floor...

She continued walking and the echo of her heels was the only noise she heard, and it was the only sound that broke the silence... She was up to start screaming: "Help!!"

When she heard the voices of two people coming from a room not far from where she was. That discovery made her release the tension for she was sure; then, she wasn't the only living human being in there...

She wanted to talk to them asking how to reach the ballroom but, all of a sudden, she realized that they were fighting...loudly...She thought they weren't her business, but she couldn't help overhearing as she recognized one of the two voices...

How couldn't she? Even if she had been deaf she would have been able to recognize it...That voice tormented her days, her dreams, her mind and heart, it had slipped into her life, her songs... and it seemed like it had no intention to leave her alone...

The yells grew louder and louder as she approached the room, but still she wasn't able to understand the topic of the matter... but just a few words...

_What the hell! _

_ Not possible!_

_ ...ONLY cause trouble!!_

_So worthless...!_

_ Thankful of what I gave you..._

_ I Knew..._

_ ...HUGE MISTAKE!!..._

At this point, she heard a door being slammed and quick furious steps coming nearer her...

She didn't want to be seen, but since she had no choice, she had to face the owner of the other voice... She thought the meeting would lead to an awkward conversation, but the man barely seemed to notice her, he just smiled at her to let her know he acknowledged her presence...

He was an elderly tall man, and his feature reflected a halo of beauty that time had slowly been fading away...

After watching him leaving, she stood still, undecided between stop him and ask for directions, or get to the room her tormentor stood, to make sure it was all right...

That choice would have influenced the course of that evening, she knew that... and,

For once, instead of making her usual pro-cons list, she let her heart choose...

She decided to follow its decision, wherever it would lead her...

That was the main reason why she found herself opening the knob of the wooden door...

For once, she didn't know what to expect, except the unexpected...

Curled up on the cold marble ground there was non-the-less than a dishearten Tristan DuGrey...

The dark cobalt blue suit he wore was messy, rumpled, and best suit his appearance...

He looked bothered, sick, worn-out, the total opposite of his usual cheerful and sunny countenance...

His feature was slightly lighted by the delicate glimmer of the moonlight, coming from the window above him... He held his head with the hands, and as he heard the door open, he raised his crystal blue eyes to meet the ones of the person who entered the room... His face filled with disbelief and misunderstanding when he recognized the person in front of him...

-"Tris..."- She said slowly, with a low voice...

He didn't respond, but threw his head back, leaning it onto the wall, his expression looking empty and hurt...

She didn't know what to do...Obviously it wasn't alright...

-"What's up?"- Still no response... –"There's something I can do for you?"- She told him kindly... But he harshly replied mumbling what seemed like: -"Leave..."

She was struck by his words, but she earlier decided to follow her heart, no matter where it would had led her, so she was going to stay...ignoring his bitter words

Instead of living, then, she approached him and sat on the floor, cross-legged...

She met his gaze, and once they locked eyes, suddenly it seemed like they were the only people on Earth, it was like that silence that surrounded them was filled of sympathy, understanding and affection...

It was like they were lost in each other's eyes, as they were looking at one another for the first time, as they had just truly saw the other person, and comprehended they knew nothing at all...

His figure appeared so heartbroken and, in order to ease his sadness, she cuddled up with him, placing her head on his collarbone...

They remained in that position for what seemed like hours but, actually, it didn't have passed more than a bunch of minutes...

* * *

_**Will and Won't**_

It didn't have passed more than a bunch of minutes when she finally spoke...

-"Happy birthday..."

-"What?"

-"Happy birth..."

-"I got it..."

-"Then why yu asked?"

-"Never Mind..."

-"Yes!"

-"NO!"

-"Yes..."

-"WhaT?"

-"Dunno...but I kinda like pulling your leg..."-He chuckled and his face grew a little bit happier...

-"At least I managed to make yu smile..."

-"Right..."

-"I prefer you when you smile...not grin let's point it out...bu, it makes you look... I don't know...more hmm... Human?"- He looked at her with a puzzled expression...-"No, no, no I do not mean you're not... but ... sometimes it's just...you know, you bother me and you are all like "Hey I'm the king, I'm a rich cocky and subtle arrogant and I don't care bout you all"- She teased him imitating a grave male's voice...-And when you...I know it looks like I am a fool but..."-

He just stared at her, as though she was a sort of angel-like figure, amazed by her beauty and her wittinessand her touch of craziness...

-„D'yu understand me? I don't know how to explain it but...You're different, that's all..."

-"Hope in a good sense at least"

-"Oh yeah..."-She didn't know if she should have risked...but she tried nevertheless...

-"Will you tell me what happened??"

At first, he didn't reply, but let his face darken...

Then, as he decided she kind of deserved to know at least the highlights of the matter, he looked down on the floor and started mumbling...

- "Dad, fight, stupid...he's and idiot...worthless..."-

-"You know, if I'd had a dog here I'd have understood his barking but not the sense of your words...Please, think up of a phrase that makes sense..."- she pointed out...

It was hard to him...hard to accept and process what had happened, what he'd been told...

His ego was too big to let him admit he was scared stiff...

He knew he could trust her, but, it was like he was trying to preserve her from the ruthlessness of the world...of his world...to be precise...

Finally, he spoke, trying the best not to meet her eyes, that were trying to do the opposite...

-"You know...Sometimes...It comes a point in your life, when... you find yourself jammed into a crossroad...You can... Either decide to believe that love doesn't exist, that you only _like_ people, maybe you can like some ones more than others but, the feeling you have is just affection,

Or...you can rather accept the fact that love is not unconditioned, and that certain people deliberately decide not to love others... Not everyone is meant to give and get that love...So... there are people who can't help being cold and regardless and tactless; they... treat you like crap and they tell you bullshit and harsh things and they hurt you, all because they are unable to feel that precious love. They deny it, they refuse it, and they mock the ones who still believe in it...Some of them may ... try to make up for the loss they have, they.. Try to be "normal", and here's the big deal...

They make mistakes along the way...and... They cannot come back... So they just...blame on you the fact that you're a_... mistake_..."-

She listened carefully to his monologue...At first she was confused, given that she didn't understand the point of his speech. But then a flood of numbness filled her body as the comprehension of his going round in circles set in...

She stood still, not knowing what to say...

-"I'm sorry..."-She mumbled a little bit ashamed...

-"Don't be..."

-"But..."

-"It's not that is your fault...Besides I think you must come back to party before your mother calls the 911...and then, what will that dread of your boyfriend think of you?? You don't want to put up a fight with country boy, do ya?"

-"I couldn't care less 'bout what he thinks since he's not my boyfriend anymore..."

-"No?"

-"No"- She said with a tiny yet firm voice...

-"How come?"- He told her with a sarcastic nonchalance, letting her intend he was all but upset about the news...

-"Things didn't work out...It up was time..."

-"Yeahh..."- He sighed, and she looked at him questioningly, seeing as she didn't hear him...or her

Then, as something pretty important suddenly came to his mind, he told her abruptly:

-"Haven't I told you earlier to leave??"-

-"You know, you could be the exact copy of Dot. Jekyll and Mr. Hide..."

-"What?"

-"Your brisk change of mood really gives me the creeps..."

-"Ah..."

-"And, for the reckon, I'll leave when I feel like doing it..."-

He was about to remark at her innocent allusive phrase when he changed his mind...

-"Who cares"

-"Are you crazy? What's wrong with you? One moment you're sad and sweet and kind and the other you're the mean jerk of always!"- She said while a rousing anger flamed into her eyes...

-"What about you? Ain't you the one who first tells people that she hates 'em, and then she's playing the role of the caring and gentle one!!"

-"I never..."- Realizing she did said -even if indirectly- that she hated him, she stopped...

She'd never given much importance, weight, to those words... They came to her mind in a moment of anger...She'd never thought he could have heard her, and he could have taken her seriously...

-"I didn't mean that"- She added, after a few instants of reflection...

- "I was...just...mad at you for being a jerk and making me fall out with Paris..."- Initially he thought it was all of an excuse then, he didn't know how to explain it, but he saw a spark of sincerity in her eyes, and he understood she didn't mean it and she wanted him to forgive her...That's why he did it.

-"I kind of deserve it, let' say..."- He stated jokingly but, deep down, he meant those words...

-"Yes...No...I mean yes but..."

-"Hey! Hey, Relax! Just breathe...Water under the bridge?"

-"Water under the bridge..."-

Then he smiled at her...She couldn't say how, but his smile had a curious effect on her, it made her chill out, forget the worries and the bitterness; she could have melted down...

All of a sudden, she felt the urge, the _need, _to kiss him...

Her body wanted to, even if her mind was telling her to stop before going too far and broke the spell...

Therefore, she pushed away that will...

.

Or at least she tried...

... 'Coz the moment he set his eyes on hers,

... When blue met blue...

... She knew it was too late...


	2. PART 2

**_"If I had just a taste of you..._**

He leaned closer, stopping a few inches from her mouth, as he was letting her the chance to think twice, or maybe just to tease her, to make her understand how much she wanted him and how much, in that moment, she depended on him...

The seconds slipped away as hours...

He stood still, with his striking smile

And she stood still, with her growing confusion

He leaned even closer, their lips were almost touching, but he needed to know that she wouldn't burst out in tears and run away, but that she wanted it, he needed to know she wanted _him... _

At last, she spoke, breaking the silence even if all she did was whispering...

-"Well, DuGrey...What 'cha waiting for?"- Or now or never, she kind of thought and he didn't need much of an excuse to carry out what he planned...

That could be the perfect happy ending of a fairy tale, if it wasn't for the sudden opening of the door in front of them...

A cheerful blond girl opened the door, and her gentle fair face crossed all the shades of red at the sight of the two teenagers cuddled, tenderly and warmly, next to the impersonal though pompous long desk...

-"Sorr...Mummy told...should... papers...get...keys...coat..."

-"Hey Dane, that's okay what do you need?"

-"I...Never mind...Gotta go bye"- She said rapidly and, quicker than a lighting crash, she closed the door behind her.

-"That was Danielle, she's very shy...she's ma little cous..."- She didn't even let him finish the phrase that she pressed her lips on his... It wasn't a passionate kiss and neither a breath-catching one...It was a simple, soft, sweet kiss...On the outside...

Because, inside, it was more than just a kiss, it was as though time has stopped and the ground below them was collapsing because of the tension, the will, the anxiety relieved...It was like they had a sip of happiness...not satisfaction, not pleasure, not ecstasy, but pure happiness and, it is known... If you have just a taste of happiness, you'll always want more...

Here's the reason why the kiss didn't stop there, but continued for a time that seemed everlasting...

**_...Would I be addicted?"_**

* * *

A.N. The title of the chapter takes issue from the song "Anytime", by Brian McKnight...

* * *

**_No Woman, Don't Cry..._**

-"Don't tell me you're 'bou to run...

-"What the he..."- She said, looking into his eyes with a confused look but, when she remembered the last kiss they shared, she didn't finish the sentence...How they'd changed since then – she thought –

But, maybe, nothing really changed... They just had the chance to get to know one another...

They were the same people of always, just seen under a different prospective...

-"Well, that was a different story..."

-"How come?"- He interjected

-"Well..."- He caught her by surprise... He wanted to drive her crazy she guessed... –"Well, at that time you were a Jerk and..."

-"Are you sure I was then and I'm not now?"

-"Yes."- She said spontaneously, but added quickly an uncertain: – "No!" – Seeing a strange look on his face, as he wanted her to get to a point...-Damned him and his stupid mind games – She said to herself, yelling silently in her mind.

-"Where do you wanna get?"

-"Me? Nowhere...

And everywhere"- He was teasing her, trying to prove his theory...

-"I still don't follow you"

-"That's because you, as well as many other people, do not look, but prefer watching..."

-"I'm not all the people"- She said out of the blue, since she hadn't understand what he was trying to tell her...She was smart but, as many of the smartest people do, always searched the complicated answer to the matter, not focusing onto the obvious in front of her...

People rarely read a book before having judged it first, and decided whether they'd like it or not...

Some of them just read the summary; others skim through the pages...

But only a few loves a book before even reading it, only looking at the title and, for sure, they're the ones who really get to understand its greatness and appreciate it the most...

He was trying to give her a life teaching...

-"Sure you're not, but sometimes you just see what you want to...

-"Ohh...Wow..."– Yes, she finally reached the point...

-"Wow?"

-"Wow"

-"Wow..."

-"Hey!"

-"Hey!"

-"Are you going to repeat each and every one of the words I speak for good?"

-"Maybe..." –He said rising his eyebrows... She chuckled, but inside she'd been struck by his persona, there were parts of his personality she imagined neither him knew...

Maybe her evening wouldn't be as terrible as she thought...

-"Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

-"Yes..."- She kept looking at him, as though she was expecting him to add something...-"You go, I'll follow you in matter of minutes"

-"Wh..."-

"You know,"- Interrupted him – "I do not wanna shock you, but even males have to go to the toilet once in a while..."

-"Oh..."- Was all she said, blushing lightly...

-"Oh and, for the reckon, Santa Clause does not exist...- He said to make fun of her naiveté

-"NOoo! I do not believe you!"- She said smiling at him...

She found talking to him easy and natural, but it kind of shocked her his master at changing the subject matter in a record time...He was able to talk seriously one second, and rubbish the next...

-"YES!"- He replied pulling faces as he was a kid satisfied by the fact he was right...

-"Gosh...This will shock my entire existence!"- She said with a child-like kind voice, pretending to be shocked as well...

-"Poor thing"- He told her standing up and messing her hair with his hand...

-Hey! I worked hard to make them look relatively perfect!

-"Oh! But_... you shouldn't have to_...!"

-"Oh, sure! Because there are enough girls that want to be perfect for you! "- He was looking at her intently, as he was undecided whether he should speak or not... – "And, just so you know, I didn't do it for you, but because my grandma obliged my mum and my mum obliged me to...I was going to show up with a pair of comfy everyday jeans but no, my mum said no! I had to get all dressed-up because she had to..."-He followed half of her bubbling, enchanted by her beauty- "Are you even listening to me??"

-"Wh...Oh...Yep...Sure...What did you last said??"

-"Get lost!"

-"Only if you come and rescue me..." - He replied with a grin on his face, causing her to roll her eyes...-"Thanks for the invitation, though."

-"Anytime..."

-"Actually I heard what you said" – She was about to tell him that she was right, he wasn't really listening to her, but he cut her off with his following words

-"And, just so you know,"- He stressed those words imitating her previous tone...-"When I said you shouldn't have to I meant you are already perfect...And even if you wore a pair of comfy everyday pair of blue jeans you wouldn't be average, but the total opposite..."-He said those words nervously and reluctant...He wasn't the type of person who showed his feelings or his deepest thoughts...

...He simply wasn't used to...

But, next to her, it was a whole different story!

* * *

**_Echoes in the silence..._**

She quietly sat on a chair, looking absently 'cause she was all lost in her wonderland...She didn't paid attention to her mother while she was telling her about the weird yet comic conversation she previously had with some woman called _Bombra_...

She showed signs of life only when her mother asked her where she'd been, answering vaguely she'd gone to the bathroom...- There'll be time for explanations- She thought...

She was sitting quietly, looking dreamily even when a good-looking, tall, dark-haired boy approached her...

She was so assort in her thoughts she didn't realized she'd accepted to dance with him...

That's why she found herself trapped when he tended his hand, waiting for her to take it and dance with him on the rhythm of the slow music that filled the air...

She wanted to refuse, but her mother shot her a: "If you don't Grandma will know and you'll pay for it" look...Thus, unenthusiastically, she grabbed lightly his hand...

He pulled her close, and wrapped firmly his hands around her waist

-"What was your name?"

-"I didn't tell ya..."- Whispered him grinning...

-"Oh..."-He reminded her of someone she knew well...or at least she thought so...-"And...Ain't ya going to?"

-"To what?"

-"Tell it to me!"

-"I could tell you anything you want"- He was starting to annoy her...and to tighten his grip on her...

-"Hem...I'm thirsty... you know, I think I'll go get some water..."

-"Don't you wanna wait for the music to end? I could lead you wherever yo want, then...I'll even give you the _dessert..._

-"No thanks, I think I'll pass" –She said quickly, initiating to go away...-"Besides, I think mum's calling me..."- She pretended to have herd her name being called by a distant voice; She paused for a few seconds then shouted –"Yes! I'm coming! Gotta go bye!"-

-"Won't you kiss me goodnight, then??"

-"You wait, you wish and you hope!"- She whispered mockingly in his ear before reaching her mother, who was looking at her as she'd just seen the best, hilarious, movie scene ever!

-"Shut up!"- She just said...She wanted to add other blaming and accusing words but she stopped when she saw the guy she'd been impatiently waiting for...

He looked all but pleased to see her, though... -Could he be upset about the dance with "psycho-boy"?

..Impossible...- She thought...

He was taken aback, a mixture of resentment and confusion set in his eyes while he saw the couple dance closely...

-How could she have done that? Brad! Of all the people she could have picked... Brad! His "friend" known for being a dumb, spoiled, playboy jerk..!. I talked to her openhearted, and she takes it for granted...A pity kiss, I should have known... - He thought... He was still disgusted...

-Brad...Everybody was aware of his attitude!-

First mistake: She was not everybody...He should have considered it...

His mind was like a blank page, and everything around him turned out to be silent...

All he could think about were the things they shared that night...

All he heard was the echo of her footsteps

And the echoes of his broken heart beats,

That seemed to get louder and fast as she came closer to him...


	3. PART 3

**_All the things that are missing…_**

He could have talked to her, he could have cleared thing out and maybe discovered nothing of what he saw was like he thought...

He could have done many things in his life...But walking away and avoiding her all night long was the dumbest of all...

That's what he thought that night, he turned round and round, since he couldn't sleep...

-Did I throw away all my chances?? Did I really lose her this time??-He couldn't get those thoughts out from his head...

And it was his entire fault, he admitted it, he ruined himself with his own hands, because of his damned impulsive insensible personality...

For being just 16 his life over flew of emotions!

He got up, and walked towards the bedroom large window...Everything was quiet, everything was silent, but it wasn't a peaceful silence, it was like the calm before the storm...it made you feel little and insignificant...you could almost touch the coldness coming from the impersonal black and white furniture that all did but decorate his room...

He would really need someone to break that silence...

But he needn't anyone...

He needed the only person to who-unknowingly- he had giver right access to his heart...

He felt like there was something missing in his life…

That's why, standing still, up in the middle of the room, he decided he'd better to talk to her as soon as possible... because he realized he couldn't bear that silence anymore...

* * *

**_Unexpected guests, forced conclusions and (Im)personal colours_**

It was a cloudy and chilly Sunday morning; it was a celebration day in Stars Hollow, since that very day was the "Traditional Burning Day", the annual custom of the town of celebrating the day in which, apparently, a young woman, in medieval times, had saved the town from a fire….

And the habit was of…putting up a bonfire and burn all the stuff that needn't to be saved if a fire eventually burst …

-"Strange custom to celebrate a day Stars Hollow saved from a fire, isn't it? ….I never understood this thing of burning things….I always wondered what is for! I mean, the town was saved, right? Then why put on fireworks and things like that, uh? Uh? I mean…"-

The young girl lying on the blue couch wasn't even following her mother's speech, lost as she was in her wonderland" –"Hey, Alice! Are you listening to me?"

- "Sure…"- Answered slowly and emotionless the brunette…

It was two days since the night of the kiss... since her life changed...

She never thought she would have fallen for Tristan DuGrey, -among all the boys living on this planet, and who knows where else, why him?? –She'd always avoided people like him, she'd always knew how it was going to end but, that cloudy and chilly Sunday morning, she lay on the sofa thinking about what she might had done or what had happened to make him act like that…

She tried as hard as she could to keep him far from her life, knowing that nothing good would have came up…

She repressed her feelings…

And the result was that she fell for Tristan DuGrey, nevertheless….

She didn't know what he'd done to her, what kind of spell he might have cast on her, but the outcome was that, then, she couldn't stop thinking about what could have been…

-"Honey …Do you wanna have one of those small, wild girls' talk?? "

-"I'm busy now…"

-"Oh, and being busy involves vedging on the couch, staring at the void, listeninig to some weepie song, thinking about who knows what?? "

-"Maybe…"

-"And is it a mere case if this "business" has started two days ago…. And the date apparently coincides with the day of the: "Boring_, stressful, stupid party we'd been obliged to go to_"? - She told her using a girlish tone, imitating the words she used to describe the party last day…

-"A series of unpredictable coincidences, I suppose…"

-"That, always by chance, are linked to a blonde Brad-like guy?? I said I was going to find MY Brad Pitt-like husband…And what did I get?? A pitiful –yet very funny- conversation with _Bombra…_Do you wanna talk about her again??"

-"No, I don't"

-"Gosh, that make-up…and that earrings!!…Her husband, then, he is sooo thin! Crazy!

Unable to keep her mouth shut, she added:

-"But the dress! Do we wanna talk about that tight red dress?! It could have fit a person 10 times thinner than me! Red, then, why red? I mean, among all the colours she could have picked, why red? _He_ doesn't suit her! She needed something less colourful, something nice, untroubled…so that she wouldn't have to blame and curse herself for wearing that stupid dress and not being able to find anything more appropriate! ….

When she saw it, so innocent, she might have thought: "_Hey! Maybe it's not that bad… That's neat, it may be perfect for me_" but then, ha! It turns out she was right! First impression never comes twice! And now everything is ruined, her life is a mess, all because of an insignificant senseless dressss!! " – At that point She herself was red in face…

She couldn't have suppressedher thoughts any longer…

Lorelai listened carefully to her speech, knowing perfectly the cause of all that bubbling stress!

-"Honey, relax!

First: Neither a psychologist could have done a better and detailed description of the "case"…

Second: You can't make such a big deal about a dress

Third: I'm sure she didn't make so much ado about... well, nothing so important!

Forth: Before you start speaking: YES! I know Shakespeare's work. In addition, YES, I know he didn't refer to something like choosing a dress which, in my opinion, is very important and life-changing...

He's deep…but it wouldn't be bad if he did…

Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes...

Fifth: Clothes are impersonal! Thus, if you're talking about a dress, you don't use personal pronouns such as "_He!"-_

She was going to reply, telling other lies, but her mother preceded her, having sensed her thoughts…

-"Hon_, _You really think I don't know where to place the cause of your momentary craziness? You're my mini-me! I know you!

I kind of figured out what was happening, but you gave me a clear highlight of the situation…"

Well, it was up time to talk to her mother, thought Rory.

Therefore, she told her mother the whole affair…

-"Have you ever thought he could have got angry because of your attitude towards psycho-boy?"

-"But If I BARELY could stand him? Besides, it was just a dance… I haven't had other purposes other than carry out grandma's orders!!"

-"I know that to you it was nothing more than the most colossal waste of 5 minutes, eh, but… Are you really sure he knows it?? I mean, maybe from the outside it seemed worse than how it really was!"

-"I…I mean, he must have understood that it was nothing more than a dance…"

-"How can you be sure?"

-"Well, he's not stupid!"

-"Hon, haven't I taught you anything? The best majority of the boys are affected by one of the commonest disease of 21st century, it is called….well, and I don't know the exact medical definition"- At this point Rory rolled her eyes… She'd never change! –"…but it's commonly known as idiocy!"

Rory stood still, cradled comfortably on the sofa, asking herself if, maybe, it was all due to his lack of rationality…

In the meanwhile, the bell rang, and Lorelai left Rory alone, lost in her thoughts, to go see who was waiting behind the door…

-"Hey you, Sugar, How are you?? And the little Rory how's she? I haven't seen her around recently. And that's bad considering the fact that I'm your neighbour…"- Told her a stocky, short, blond, eccentrically dressed-up woman, moving her neck as she wanted to spy in the house, looking for someone…

-"Hey, Babette, what's up? Err... What do I owe to the… pleasure of your company?"- She told her sarcastically, since she'd interrupted a crucial moment

-"Oh, I just wanted to say hello, Can I come in??"- She said almost pushing apart Lorelai to get in...

-"Actually…I was about to leave..." Said Lorelai, stopping her from stepping inside. It was better if Rory avoided the company of certain noisy people…She needed her space…

-"Oh, yeah! The bonfire! I also came here to drag the both of you there, come on! Shake your booty and let's go!"

Lorelai shot her a doubtful expression, pretending to have misunderstood her previous words…

-"Well, what are you waiting for? The best seats will be busy if we don't hurry up…"

-"She's right, we must go…" – Remarked Rory who, in the in the meantime, had showed up behind her…She met her eyes and, without speaking, they managed to communicate…

Rory let her intend she necessitated a break; she wanted to keep her mind busy to avoid thinking about a certain blondie…

-"Well, then let's get going!" declared Lorelai, shooting one last gaze to her daughter, as to say "You wanted it!" before closing the door behind the threes…

* * *

**_Nothing bad can come up, right?_**

-"I like the bonfire this year…it's more suggestive, isn't it?"

-"Mmm…Same old story, personally I don't understand the…"- Rory interrupted herself, since she recognized the owner of the voice…

-"You?"

-"Me! In flesh and blood! Surprised to see me?"

-"Actually I'm surprised by the fact you're talking to me…I thought we were on the phase "I'm pretending I don't know you so don't try to talk to me"- She replied, clearly astonishedby the fact that after so much time and after all the things they went through, they were talking again…

However, she had to admit to herself that it wasn't as natural as it was previously…She almost felt speaking to him forced, as they'd shared everything they had, and now it was time to move on…

-"Well, I though we had to put an end to this situation…."

-"I agree" – But I'm afraid too much time passed…things won't ever be the same…. - thought Rory…

-"Do you wanna talk about this?"

-"Now?"

-"Yes, I was hoping to talk to you by the end of this century, if it is possible..." He told her smiling

She wasn't very sure about it… she really wanted to clear things out but, right then, she didn't believe it was the right moment… However**,** unable to say "no", she accepted his request…

-Well, nothing bad can come up, right? My life is already messed up…and then…. he's just _Dean_! - She thought as he showed her the way…

Well, if she'd seen the dark blue Porsche thatentered the town as she turned and walked away, she definitely would have changed her mind!


	4. PART 4

**_So…._**

They were walking silently through the private corners of the town…

Slowly wandering round, trying to find a private space…

There was so much to say…but, sometimes, words aren't enough to explain…

-"So…"

-"So…."

-"You first!" - "You first!"…He smiled at her…

He was still attractive, she had to admit that but, still, it was different… She felt like there was something missing in him, in his smile…

But maybe there wasn't something missing, but _someone_

-"We should talk about…this... situation…I mean, you can't avoid going to the market forever, don't you think so?"

-"I don't…"

He looked at her raising his eyebrows, as to show her his scepticism…

-"Well it might have happened once or two…"

He kept on looking at her in an expression between laugh and worry...

-"OK! OK! I did it… _sometimes_…"

He was really anxious, he was planning to talk to her for ages, but he'd never been enough brave to do it…now it was up time...

-"Now I... want you to listen to me…you ... don't have to reply me in a hurry…I just want you to get my point"- She looked at him confused… but before she had the time to speak, he said:

-"…I….I know that _some_ time passed….but, you know…I've never found the courage to come talk to you, I know I ruined everything, I don't blame you…You just weren't ready to take _that _step…and now… things may be awkward, but I'd like to put an end to this situation, I want you to know that I'm here…I'll always be here for you…as your friend, as well as something more…"

She looked at him with a shocked look, and he suddenly added:

- "I don' want to rush things…I'll accept your decision...whatever it will be…I just needed you to know that I still feel the same…and I hope you do either…"

* * *

**_Why d'you make things so complicated?_**

She was just gaping, utterly shocked… She'd wished him to say those words hundreds times in her mind.

But, in that very moment, she was only wishing he hadn't spoken…

She needed Lane, she needed coffee, she needed her mum, and she needed time to think about it…

Only 2 days before she would have thrown herself in his arms…-That's funny how life can change in a matter of few days - She thought…

And it was true, since the DuGrey boy bumped into her life thing just started get more and more complicated to her…

He was waiting for her to speak, but what was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do?

Her mind was empty, except for the words of a song she'd listened earlier, at home, and that she couldn't get out of her mind…

_You come over unannounced,  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are and where it's at, you see,  
You're making me laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes,  
You know you're not fooling anyone when you've become_

_Somebody else around everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool… but you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
But life's like this…_

Well, maybe it wasn't the song she couldn't get out of her mind…

* * *

A/N: The song belongs to Avril Lavinge, and it is named Complicated

* * *

**_Good Choices Bad Choices_**

Without realizing, they kept walking, and reached the famous gazebo…

She was confused… she had to choose, and she didn't have all the time of the world to make up her mind, because she knew that at any sign of hesitation she would have lost him…or both…

And it was all crazy, because it was an important issue that needed time to be analyzed properly, in the Gilmore' stile... She started looking around, trying to spot her mum…but she was nowhere to be seen…

-"Rory..." Said Dean, concerned about the way she looked …-"That's our chance! We both know we belong one another…We just have to…"

-"Dean…" She started saying, apparently seeming to have made up her mind… But she interrupted herself, since she thought she'd seen a familiar profile, not far away from where she was. The person was giving his back to her, and she couldn't figure out who he was.

As a none-sense idea crossed her mind -That's impossible...- She suddenly thought... But still she kept looking with growing interest…

He didn't seem to have seen what she had; he just thought she needed time to process his words…

-"Ror…"- Called her…but she wouldn't listen…

In the meanwhile…

-It is a small town! It's impossible I can't find her! She must be near here! - He kept on thinking since he couldn't find her…. – I should have called and arranged a rendezvous! –

He was getting frustrated…- Maybe it is a sign of Destiny…I shouldn't have come…- he thought, but it was too late to come back…

He came there to talk to her, and he would!

-"Err... Excuse-me, Madam..." –

-"Hey, young man! Are you looking for someone?? Because if you are…you've met the right person…- She winked him, and he regretted having stopped her...…

-"I'm Miss Patty, by the way, but you can call me Patty if you want. Is there something I can do for you? - She told him allusive, and he cursed himself for asking her...

-"Actually I was looking for a….hmmm…friend of mine, her name's..."

–"So you have a girl friend…who's this lucky girl??"- Ignoring her comment, he went on –"…Rory, and I was…"-

-"Oh, Rory Gilmore!"-

-"Yes, could you..."-

-"Then I must step backward…"-Trying not to loose his temper, he continued:

– "Do you know where I can find her??"-

-"Well, I haven't seen her round, but… wait…Hey! Babette!"- She shouted to a woman standing on the opposite street – "D'you know where the little Gilmore is??"

-"If you turn around you'll see her! She's at the gazebo with…- Shouted back the woman at the other side of the street, but he'd stopped listening as he was told to turn around to see her…

He'd have regretted that later…

As he turned around, he saw her…her face, her eyes, her mouth, her figure…Everything was even more beautiful than how he'd pictured in his mind… He suddenly cursed himself for his behaviour and his foolishness…He let her go…But now he was determined to catch her again…

But, he needed all the possible determination, since she wasn't alone in that very moment, but with the least person he'd expected to…

He was mad at her… But realized shortly afterwards that the only one he had to be mad at was Tristan DuGrey…

He treated her like crap…They didn't date … And she was free to hang out with whomever she liked to… Even if it hurt, he only had to blame himself, and give up, he thought, since it was clear the thing wasn't going to work out…

He didn't deserve her…he thought...

She hadn't noticed him, so he was up in time to turn and walk away…but he wanted just another sec. to throw one last glance….

He didn't know that just second could have changed the course of the events….

**Have you ever thought that just one second is necessary to change your Destiny? **

**Well, Of Course, he hadn't… **

* * *

**_Easier said than done..._**

Before facing Dean, she'd have to get that doubt out of her mind…That's why she shot one last gaze to the boy…

As she spotted the guy, however, he turned around and their eyes locked….

It seemed as if nothing had happened, as if just one glare could give explanations, express blame, guilt, relief and disbelief…

The same feelings that came out two days before broke out and ran into them with the strength of a hurricane…

They were distant, but never felt that close…

She felt the urge to go talk to him, the only thing that held her foot stick to the ground was Dean, right next to her, waiting for her to say something, anything…

-What should I do? - She thought. Who did she have to talk to first? Dean, the guy who loved her and was standing there, trying to rebuild their relationship or Tristan, the guy who annoyed, frustrated, teased, irritated, exasperated, even hurt her…? No need to say who the rational part of her went for …but, as it is commonly known:

... "Easier said than done!"…

As Dean recognized the cause of her hesitation, panic and alarm set in, since he understood how much potentially dangerous was him to their relationship, even if she hadn't realized it… yet …

.

-"Sorry, can you just…wait for a… minute or two…? there's just one ehmm… _little_…thing I have to solve first…_please_…"- She stressed pleadingly the final word, as to feel less guilty, as if she was putting on him the responsibility of her actions...

But she wasn't the type to fall for such a guy… He thought…

That's why, when she asked, he just said:

-"Ok…"-

So, she approached the blond guy who so much tormented her existence asking herself, during the way, if she was doing the right thing...

The expression on his face, as to inflame her hesitations, was pretty doubtful… However, he wasn't leaving his gaze from her... he had to, he knew that, but he simply couldn't...

She might have thought she was doing the wrong thing either, but her body didn't respond anymore...it was too late to come back...

-Is not like I already chose the one I wanna be with…- She thought, as to reassure herself, but neither of the two understood that the moment their eyes met, she'd made up her mind… and her heart...


	5. PART 5

_**Show me the way, take me to love**_

His feet were basically stuck to the ground, his head was spinning, his arts were frozen… She was headed towards him, he wasn't mistaken even if, at that time, part of him curiously wanted to…the fragile part, the vulnerable one, the real soul of him always hidden under the pride, the arrogance, the impertinence, the meanness he puts up in front of everybody, just not to be troubled…

He thought he would have been safe, but he was wrong, someone actually did break through the façade, and saw the part of his persona hidden even to him…That person reached the point no one did, she was that close to his heart, that could do anything she wanted to…and he wouldn't resist…

-"Hey..." Lost in his interior torment, he didn't actually realized that she crossed the welcoming and neat street –he didn't know how, but it seemed as the little town was surrounded by an aura of warmth and closeness… you really could smell, taste, hear, see and feel home in every light, in every road, in every building, shop and decoration…it'd never looked so new yet so familiar …-crazy thoughts in a place of crazies- he stated mentally.

Anyway, in the meanwhile, she shot an "evil" glare to the two comrades, letting them intend to leave them alone, something they clearly pretended not to understand, or they were plainly ignoring…

That's why he was surprised when, rising his eyes from his shoes, found her standing, a little embarrassed, in front of his figure...-"Hey"- he responded then amicably, and an awkward silence fell upon them…At last, was Rory to break it:

-"Well, the celebration of our little town must be really famous if Mr. _I'm the great one, you other fools are so beyond my consideration that I'll ignore you for the rest of time..._showed up… " There was a hint of reprove and resentment in her 'calm' voice

-"No great fame…just great people…"- he husked in a low, miserable tone, starting to look intensively at his feet, his old boldness leaving him…

-"You should have though it before! Now you realize it? I try to be nice and civil to you, I give you a chance, a SECOND chance, and you throw it like it is nonsense? Thanks! We even kissed! Maybe it didn't matter to you, but it did to me… that's…that's why I never wanted to deal with people like you, that..."- Now her voice started to tremble, and hot tears blinded the blue of her eyes…but she went on, determined to let all the anger and the bitterness slip out of her, uncaring of the rest of the world…forget where she was, with who, and who was actually waiting for her near there… but just willing to take a heavy burden off her heart -"…that…oh I have so many terrible adjectives right now in my mind that I don't know where to start…"-

-"You want the truth?"- He interrupted her, and as she opened her mouth to counter, he said:

–"I was scared okay?"-

-"Scared of what? The reputation you could've lost? All the possible comments your friends would thrown at you if they…"-

-"Scared of you"- he continued, pretending he didn't hear her –"Scared of your wit, you beauty your strength, your affection…scared of the power you have on me…you can turn my world upside down in a matter of an instant…a word… a glare... I was scared because no one had ever been so close to me... no other person really get through the appearances…You did, and I…simply couldn't, at first, accept the fact that someone's my heart in his hands, shit!…"-

At that point, they were both wordless…

-Maybe I revealed too much…I already screwed everything, it's better if I leave, before things start to get worse- he thought and, after a pause of a minute or two, breaking the ice between them, he added :-"I gotta get going…I just stopped by…see ya 'round.."- He said quickly.

She was too shocked and too concentrated on processing his words and their meaning to act in response but, as he turned and walked away, under the snooping glares of the two women, she called his name and ran on the way to him, who'd already reached his car, and before she could start speaking, he said:

-"This isn't going to work out anyway, we're too different" …You… deserve better…and if this better is…bagboy, then I'll accept it… "- it was hard to speak those words, but he wanted her to be happy, and he knew he had to… -"I'm not gonna change, Rory, that's a matter of fact…"- he told her smiling affectingly…and charming, obviously…

He let the back of his hand caress the soft skin of her check, to whip her tears away…

In his heart there was a thunderstorm, he was feeling so many emotions all together, he wanted to tell her so many things…: how much he cared, how much he…didn't even know how to put it…

Remembering he shouldn't be there, he suddenly retired his hand and, he shot one last glare to her eyes, as to say: 'if you have something to say it now or never'…but the things to say never come, not a word lifted her mouth for what seemed ages …At last, when all the hopes were left behind, she said in a sort of fluffy tone: -"You don't have to change.."-

-"Rory"- he said rising his eyebrows, almost chuckling, and then, half sarcastically half seriously, added: –"D'yu know me?? I'm…I'm not the most reliable person in the world, I'm…. complicated, complex, moody, troublemaker, intricate, lazy, messy, malicious, annoying, proud, overconfident…"- "charming"- added with half a smirk –"…anxious, _jealous_, freaking punctual, vanilla chocolate lover and..And…"-. He said placing his back on the car…

-"You said Vanilla Chocolate??"- She said perplexed, leaning on the back car door...

-That's not the point..! I mean that…"- He continued impatiently, but she stopped him…

-"Tris..."-

-"No wait, I…"- He had to explain her. Even if he couldn't find the right words…

-"Listen to me! You don't have to be different..!"- She couldn't resist anymore

-"But, Why??"- He kept on not understanding…

-What can I say? I…how can I put it…..Ohhhh…Gosh! - She thought, and then said:

-"Because…it wouldn't be you anymore!"

-"Rory…"

-"And because…_I like you the way you are!_"-

...

...

He was shocked... what he heard just not sounded real to him… He was mentally trying to process her words, and she seemed to be doing that either, since she was standing still, biting her lower lip with a confused expression.

She didn't move and she didn't say any other word. her mind was a blank page, trying to process what she said, how much those words reflected reality, a reality she wasn't ready to accept, or at least she thought so..

He was Stuck by her…Her beauty, her talent, her honesty, she really cared for him, or at least he hoped so…

Thy were standing one next to the other, in silence, a silence only them seemed to appreciate, because it connected them with a reality that belonged just to them, where space, time and people didn't really matter..

The acknowledge of there being other persons, seemed slipped out of their mind, none-the-less the presence of Dean, his words, the moments they'd shared, his warming smile…She would have blamed herself later for not thinking about the possibility, well, the certainty that Dean was watching her but, in that very moment, she just didn't care, she just didn't think, she just forgot… and it was funny how a so important person could be so easily left behind.

He decided he must have done something, they couldn't stay that way forever, he looked into her eyes, and he smiled at her. It took a decision, a decision that sparkled even in the girl's eyes, he leaned closer, and their lips were almost touching, their thoughts thrown behind... Dean left behind... just, in that precise and perfect instant, forgotten; He was becoming, he had become a chapter in her memories album... and after you've finished reading a chapter, you don't look behind, you don't read it again, you just go ahead, and that was exactly what she was doing, stating a new chapter..

..

Their lips were at inches one from the other, she closed her eyes, he did too, that moment was magic, and it was their own... Nothing could ever spoil that moment, or at least that was what he thought, and, apparently, he was wrong, fate had something else for them, if that's what we like to think...

He felt someone tapping on his shoulder, and as he turned around he wasn't even able to focus on who that person was, that he was punched, straight on the nose, and hit the ground behind him, and as he looked on, he recognize Dean as the owner of the fist and, as you can imagine, that was how it started.. And, since then on, the chaos…

* * *

**_I Just Called To Say…._**

-"Whatta great night, uh? Hon... Hey?? I'm heeereee…"-

She kept on talking but Rory wouldn't listen…the events of that night had really shaken her…

-"D'you wanna talk 'bout this?"- Said concerned, but Rory just shook her heard and quickly disappeared in her room

-"YOU WON'T ESCAPE 4EVER UH! 2MORRO WE'RE GONNA TALK! I WANNA NO ALL THE SPICY DETAILS OKAY?"- Shouted Lorelai from the living room, turning up the TV, smiling to herself.

_"Driin…"_

_"Driin…"_

_"Driin…"_

_-Will it stop?! I'm not feeling like talking to someone now…-_Said Rory to herself, lying wide awake on her bed…

_"Driin…"_

_"Driin…"_

-Oh come on! It's 3 o'clock in the morning! - She decided to avoid whoever was that freak to call her at that hour, but since that person was very obstinate, unwilling she stood up and picked her mobile and, without even look at the caller id, she pushed the green button and was about to start yelling furiously when she recognised the voice, and suddenly sit down on the bed, cross-legged..

-"Hey..."

-"Hey ..."-She replied briefly, she didn't know if she wanted to talk to him already

-"How are you?? "–He said kindly

-"What do you think?"- She said coolly... She still wasn't over it…

-"Okay. You're right…"- he paused for a moment, but she added:

-"You know, it's late and I'm really tire..."-

-"I'm sorry..."-He cut her off

-"You're sorry??"- Unbelievable, her mind was spinning, suddenly

-"Yes..."

-"Wow..."

-"Wow?"

-"Yes, wow! The great Tristan DuGrey is sorry… could you repeat that? No wait, I'm going to pick up something to record"-

-"Rory..."

-"What? If you think you can bump into my life and... And mess it up you're wrong! You're terribly wrong!"

-"I didn't want to mess things up…"

-"You'd had to think about it _before _starting a fight in the middle of the town with Dean!"

-"He started first!"

-"Oh Come on! You're not a boy! "

-"And since when you care so much about him, uh?"

-"I don't…"- _I just can't bear mind games right now_…"-she thought...

-"Then what's the matter?"- He was starting to annoy her…

-"You are the matter!"- It escaped her lips…

-"Fine"-

-"Fine!"- She stated…and was up to hang up when he added:

-"Anyway…I just called to say…..Me too..."- And with a click of the phone he let her know that the call was over… and she couldn't figure out what the hell it could possibly mean by those words…and after deciding it was another of his absurd games, she went to bed… but the doubt it could be something important never slipped out of her mind…

* * *

**_Rushed Habits and Icy...Pots!_**

Ok that's not happening, not now not to me! Oh…damned! - Thought Rory, she couldn't get some sleep, so she did the most obvious thing in the Gilmore's world... she called her mum... And now they were lying on Lorelai's bed, eating ice-cream from a huge pot, and talking (well, babbling) between a spoonful and a sip of coffee, that couldn't be forget, of course.

She was explaining her mum, who was listening and nodding every now and then -while intently digging her spoon in the coffee flavoured ice-cream- the events of that night, the way she was almost obsessed by Tristan and the thought of him, of his words, the way he spoke, the way he…-"Ok I'm into it too much.. Well no I'm not into him... or maybe…I like him, right, he's nice when he's not playing the jackass... I'm so confused... He made me like this, he made me treat Dean like... oh my... Dean... he's never ever going to talk to me again…and... Well we weren't talking that much though... recently things were getting awkward, we avoided each other…Then it's his fault, he wanted to talk with me he insisted on…I'm lost.. Definitively lost, out of control, Geez... I know now, it's all coffee's fault, you introduced me to him, you spoiled me, and now I'm totally depending over him, I do whatever he tells my brain to do.. Oh, how could you let me do that! Besides, how could you have left me alone? You're not supposed to do that! You're the mum, you're supposed to watch over me constantly, all the time, keeping boys out of sight and border…they could talk me if they were in Carolina, yes, or in Tennessee, I like how that sound.. Oh gosh... I got it bad…well not in that sense, I…Mum! Are you even listening to me??"-

-"Honey, j-u-s-t- b-r-e-a-t-h-e, relax, Ok... Now: breathe IN, and now, OUT, see, it's easy... Ook, here's the point: Dean wants to come back to you, you say you like Tristan, you almost kiss him, Dean sees the scene, and the boys fight over you.. Dean's not going to talk to you, Tristan can't wait to talk to you, he tells you some crazy ironic out of place words and now you can't sleep because of him, and you're here, blaming me, him, Dean, coffee, The President and who knows who else because YOU, repeat, YOU, let Tristan have access to your life…"-

-"I didn't..."-

-" Shut up! My turn... You did, and you liked it, you like him, hon, can't you see that? You even told him so, and he cares, obviously he does, but now it's your turn to think about how much you wanna risk... you can decided to reconsider the situation, to be on the safe side, just brand the guy with: Huge mistake, let's be friends or whatever, and hope Dean would forgive you, so you'll be back to normal habits, and say goodbye to the rush. But, if that's not what you want, if it's that rush what you're looking for, if you don't miss Dean that much, if you almost kiss Tristan and you just didn't care about Dean, because that moment was perfect like that, and just forgot about him, about everything else; if in his words, his manners, his smile, his eyes, the moments you spent with him, you saw something more, something that may seem scaring, because it's a brand-new emotion, and you think the guy is worth it, just.. Take the risk...'coz, Rory, life, on the other side is Great!! Maybe there's more than meets the eye, maybe there's not, but you'll never figure it out lying on the bad wondering, reasoning and eating my ice-cream–added with a tip of sarcasm- but you know what I think? That's more than curiosity that keeps someone up at night... It is 3 o'clock in the morning sweetie; this has to mean something… Everything happens for a reason. You only have to find yours… and call "it" back..."-

Then she gave her a reassuring smile and a quick hug –You got me? - She winked at her, and then sent Rory and her pillows to her room... but keeping the ice-cream

-"Hey! That's mine!"-

-"Nope, I had to listen to you, now Icy has to listen to me... "

-"Icy? You named our ice-cream pot?"

-"HE is my ice-cream pot! And Yes, Icy! Don't look at me like I'm a freak! I know you call your mug Henry!"

-"I don't!"-

-"You did... until you were... hey! Why am I talking to you?

-"Because I'm the smartest and coolest daughter you've ever had..."

-And fortunately the only one... Gee,jocking! Well, what cha waiting for? Go, Go! We need a little bit of privacy here!"

-"You're mean"

-"I know…And I like it…! Ha Ha Ha... You can't stop me!"-

-"G'night mum... G'night …Icy..."-

-"Night…We love you"-

-"Love you too... the both of you..."-

...

…

-"Hey...Earth to Rory..Are you okay? You've been standing there for...10 minutes at least without saying a word staring at the empty space…you're worrying me honey, there's coffee and peanut butter on the table and you're not rushing to the chair.. Besides, it's 10 o'clock in the morning… and you are already up… Everything's okay?"-

-"Yeah"-she softly said and, with a dreamy look, added:

-"I think I just realized..."

-"What?"- enquired Lorelai, now curious to hear the whole story

-"I… I'll let you know..."- and with half a smile she took her mug full of coffee and disappeared into her room


	6. PART 6

**_"6 billion people in the world…6 billion souls…and, sometimes, all you need is one..."_**

-"Meet me at Luke's 17.30...urge to talk..."-

-"Naahh"-

-"Pathetic?"-

-"Kind of..."-

-"I've been thinking 'bout something to say for ages!-

-"Come on! It's just a text message! What will you do when he'll be in front of you...flesh and bones?"-

-"You're my best friend, you're supposed to help!"-

-"And you're supposed not to freak me out!"-

-"More coffee?"-

-"No, thanks, now I know where it can lead a person..."-

-"OH" Shut up! Luke…Coffee!"-

-"No"-

-"Yes"-

-"Mum approves"-

-"I know"-

-"Pleasee"-

-"Ohh Okay...just don't give me that look..."-

-"What look?"-

-"I'm so innocent coffee won't hurt me"-

-"I'm not giving you that look!"-

-"Yes you are! Lane?"-

-"Can't tell"-

-"Hmm... Coffee will kill you... here it is..."

-"Thanks! You were saying?"-

-"You're a coffee junkie..."-

Rory just smiled, she couldn't help it... It could be the town, Luke, coffee or Lane…or the simple realization of what she really wanted, what or, better, who could make her life even more special...

She realized that her life was "like this" from a big change that morning, when she woke up; after her late night talk with her mother, she decided she had to take the next step or she would have regretted how things have turned to be all her lifetime...That morning she remembered a quo she once heard and, closing the door of her room, she decided it was up time to move things on. Maybe it was for the smell of coffee at early morning, or the sight of her mother jumping up and down because she wanted more coffee but bothered to do it herself... anyway, She couldn't accept how things had turned to be, and now it was up to her.. If fate hands you a chance, take it, she thought. That's why she was sitting on her usual table at Luke's with her best friend, Lane, who promptly escaped from her mum to answer her emergency call... So they were talking about plans and things to say... but they couldn't find a conclusion, yet...

Luke's was as familiar as usual, but it missed something, maybe because it was 11 o'clock in the morning and people had better things to do, but even the roads that last night seemed so welcoming had something different.. Even sitting there at Luke's with her best friend seemed to have something missing... She'd done it for years, just like a ritual, but now she wanted something different, she wanted another one by her side, was forced to admit to herself...because …it was like all the welcoming air, that pleasant manner of the people and the familiar aspect of the town, the atmosphere in general, was useless if you didn't have someone to share it with.. Just like the smell of coffee that isn't yours...

-"Yes great analogy"-

-"What?"-

-"Oh... ehmm... nothing, just thinking out loud..."-

_"..Life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets, so love the people who treat you right, forget about the ones who don't, and believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said it would be easy, but it just might be worth it..."_

that said the quo,and it was very apt, she thought. Because if something happens in your life, there must be a reason why; life is full of opportunities, and you'll be a fool not to take them.. The world spins madly on, it doesn't stop, that's why you have to take the risk, make a change, otherwise you'll wake up every morning wondering what might have been, and you won't enjoy your present..Chances do come in life, they might change your life, they might not, but if you are ready to change, even if you fear it, I'll come the day you recognize it was worth it.

-"Okay… Any ideas??"-

-"Yes"-

-"Yes..."- said Lane, moving her hands as to let her understand she wanted her to continue...

-"Oh... ehmm, listen, I have to go now but... I'll explain later okay? "

-"You'll tell me everything, promise?"-

-"Promise"-

-"But… What will you tell him?"-

-"I wanna feel the rush"- and with this statement she left, leaving her friend even more perplex than that morning when she first called...

-"Is she okay?"- asked Luke, a little concerned

-"I guess so... She wants the rush"-

-"What?"-

-"Gilmore's stuff. Better don't ask"-

* * *

A/N: the quotes in this part have been taken from the show One Tree Hill!!

* * *


End file.
